Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Mountain dwarf
This is a subquest of Recipe for Disaster. Official description Walkthrough * Able to kill a level 35 monster (only if you don't have Ice gloves) |items = * 304 Coins (plus up to 30 more to buy the ales) * Pot of flour (buy from chest) * Egg (buy from chest) * Bucket of milk (buy from chest) * Bowl of water (take bowl on table next to the Cook and fill it up in the sink) * Gloves (Ice Gloves are the best, but other gloves will work fine too.) * 4 Asgarnian Ale (2 more recommended in case he sobers up, can be bought during the quest) Recommended * Combat bracelet (for convenience, only if you don't have ice gloves) * Ring of Charos (a) * Falador Teleports (runes or tabs) to allow easier transport. * Completed The Giant Dwarf for access to the mine cart system (and easier transport) }} Starting Up Inspect the Mountain dwarf (Vestri) in the banquet hall in Lumbridge Castle. Gypsy Aris tells you to find his father in the mountain tunnel he guards and that rock cakes are the key to protecting the dwarf. Start in Falador, in the Rising Sun Inn, east of the west bank. Talk to Emily. Ask her what she can tell you about "dwarves and ale". She will offer to tell you the secret recipe for Asgoldian ale for the price of 200 coins ( free with an activated Ring of Charos, for 100 coins and a plain pizza, or for 50 gold and a chocolate bar). After paying her, she will tell you to add a gold coin to an Asgarnian ale (which you should buy five of while you're here) to get an Asgoldian ale. Buy five Asgarnian ales from her, and then add coins per the secret recipe to get five Asgoldian ales. Now, go to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain that you unlocked in the Fishing Contest. Look for an "Old Dwarf" (later named Rohak) in the bar area. Talk to him. He will refuse to give his recipe for Dwarven rock cake to you, but he will mention the Rising Sun Inn. Put one gold coin in each of the ales. Speak to Rohak again. He will not help you if you don't give him all four Asgoldian ales (use them on him or speak to him); you'll know you've done it right when there's a brief fade-out accompanied by the statement, "Several beers later..." After he is sufficiently drunk, he will agree to make you a rock cake. It is, however, possible to fail. Use your fifth ale in him quickly after the fade-out lest he sober up. Give him 100 coins, and then give him your bucket of milk, egg, flour, and a bowl of water and make sure you are wearing your gloves. Rohak will bake the rock cake and place it on the table. Pick it up while wearing gloves (spiked gauntlets also work): be quick because the rock cake will disappear quickly. If you are not fast enough that the rock cake disappears, you will need the ingredients for another. It will still be very hot, so you need to cool the rock cake down before you can give it to the dwarf back in Lumbridge. Cooling the Rock Cake Ways to cool the Rock cake: * If you were wearing Ice Gloves when you picked up the Rock Cake, you can give the cake to the dwarf immediately. (If you forget to wear the Ice Gloves when you pick up the Rock Cake, you can drop the cake, wear the Ice Gloves, and pick the Rock cake off the ground to cool it.) * You can go to Ice Mountain, and kill an Icefiend. (use the combat bracelet teleport to the Monastery, use the Edgeville home Teleport, or use the minecarts to get there quickly) Icefiends do not drop ice gloves, but they can cool your rock cake with their breath after you kill them. * If you don't have the Mining level to get to the Ice Queen, or the inclination to kill an icefiend on Ice Mountain, you can simply leave your rock cake in your bank for around 4 hours and it will have cooled down on its own. Head back to Lumbridge Castle, and give the cooled cake to the dwarf to complete this subquest. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest * Transcript nl:Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Mountain dwarf Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster